5 - A Cure For The Poison
by Ningan the Lone Ninja
Summary: By some regal intervention, Ningan meets Lamatte once again. After the initial hostility, the two recount their last adventure, and learn to overcome the tragedies which separated them many months ago.
1. Chapter 1

"_Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However, that parting need not last forever... Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short time... That is up to you._"  
_**  
**__-The Happy Mask Salesman._

* * *

A gentle waterfall was pouring over the river banks. Two figures, cloaked in white emerged from the shadows. As they approached the river, each of them shed their cloaks. The first was a man, short and slim. The second was a woman, tall and blonde. She sat beside the river, and removed her shoes to ease her blisters. The man stood by and watched emotionless.

"Aren't you going to rest, Ningan?" the woman asked gently. "We've been travelling for days. I doubt the police will find us if we take a quick bath!"

Ningan shook his head. "I can't, Oneiro. I'm due to meet someone."

From his satchel which he wore over his shoulder, he retrieved a rolled up piece of parchment, sealed with a violet ribbon. He handed it to Oneiro, and she opened it, scanning the words. After reading it, she handed it back to him with puzzlement.

"A letter..." Oneiro sighed. "...but who is it from?"

"An old friend." Ningan said shortly, and replaced the letter in his satchel. There was still a lot that Oneiro did not know about him.

"Well, would you like me to come with you?"

"No, that won't be necessary. You stay here and take a bath in privacy. I shouldn't be long. I just need to resolve a few issues."

"Well be safe!" Oneiro called, as Ningan dashed into the shadows once more.

It was a silver night on the Mirror Lake, the full moon reflected off the clear blue water created a very romantic atmosphere. Ningan wandered through the damp undergrowth on his toes, so as not to disturb any of the exotic wildlife the lurked in the tropical trees. In his right hand, his trusty dagger, sharpened to a point which no vine could withstand. In his left hand, the letter which had been directed to him through the mail. It had been written in a crisp golden parchment, but with no address.

_To Ningan, my loyal friend,_

_I ask you meet me one last time. You are invited to a midnight meal at the Lakeside Lodge, in the Mirror Lake. It is entirely your choice whether or not you wish to attend. I would just like to see you once more._

_From, your loyal friend._

It wasn't a complete mystery who it could be. The rich parchment was a rarity and only the Royal Family were worthy of owning it. The only Royal that knew of his existence was the Princess Zelda, so it was obviously who had sent him to this lost world. He crept a little more through the miniature jungle until he saw warm lights just a few steps ahead of him. He had reached the Lakeside Lodge.

He heard voices and the sounds of glasses colliding. There was a party going on. Timing it just right, Ningan leapt out of the bushes and landed straight on the wooden deck which surrounded the quaint house. Brushing his outfit down, he strolled through the glass doors into the cosy ballroom. There were a lot of guests, all dressed in the finest clothes: dresses, suits, the whole get up. Yet Ningan did not feel out of place at all. Individuality was his virtue. A doorman dressed all in blue stopped him before he could take another step.

"Excuse me, Sir." the doorman said, polite in tone but cross in expression. "Invitations are required beyond this point."

"I have permission to attend this party from Princess Zelda herself." Ningan sighed, presenting the letter.

The snarling doorman leaned closer and scanned the invitation. Then, he stood up and chortled. "This invitation is invalid!" his chuckle caused sharp glances from other guests. "And just who is this Princess that you speak of?! Now, begone foul assassin, before I must call upon the guards to throw you into the lake!"

Ningan was furious, he drew his dagger and held it to the fool's chest when a hand gently stopped any further action. "It's all right, Kenneth." said a soft voice. "This guest is accompanying me."

Ningan glanced up and saw a tall male in a grey tunic. "Lamatte?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Knight stood proud and tall, dressed in a golden dinner suit, looking quite smart and handsome. His shiny brown hair was combed firmly to look a little more presentable for the ball, compared to how he used to dress in the castle, thought Ningan.

"I wouldn't act so surprised, Ningan." he scoffed. "It was you who invited me here."

"I most certainly did not!" Ningan cried. "This is strictly royal invitation!"

He presented Lamatte with the golden parchment. Lamatte sighed, and presented Ningan with an identical letter.

"What sort of joke is this?!" Ningan growled.

"Gentleman-" interrupted Kenneth. "I wish for you to take this discussion elsewhere, preferably outside."

Reluctantly, both men stormed into the gardens and found a quiet corner, among the trees. Lamatte read his letter:

"_To Lamatte, my loyal friend,_

I ask you meet me one last time. You are invited to a midnight meal at the Lakeside Lodge, on the Mirror Lake. It is entirely your choice whether or not you wish to attend. I would just like to see you once more.

From, your loyal friend."

"This is ridiculous! We've both received the exact same letter!"

"Well clearly, someone has set us both up. My best guess is-"

"-The Princess."

"Indeed..."

The two stood under the swaying branches for a little longer before the silence was broken.

"We may as well be mature about this." said Lamatte. "I know we've been on bad terms for a few years now, but I think the Princess wants us to move on."

"It's pretty hard to move on when I almost died thanks to your insolence!"

"Let's head down to the pier." he sighed. "I know we won't be disturbed there and we can can inform each other of our adventures."

So together, the Knight and the Ninja strolled down the banks of the lake which flourished with various breeds of plants. There wasn't another life form on the shores of the Lake, the swashing of the current was the only sound. Their feet creaked along the rotten wooden pier right the the edge. Ningan was the first to remove his boots and dangle his feet into the cool, calm water. Lamatte, the dignified commander, kept his boots firmly on the wood.

"So tell me Ningan. Where have you been for these past 4 years?"

"I've been travelling." Ningan said abruptly. "There's lots of different worlds to explore out there, more than even we set foot onto. Just me, wandering the world alone. That's why the call me the Lone Ninja."

"I've been travelling as well." Lamatte sat down carefully onto the creaking wood. "The Princess gave us a mission: a crusade to spread the Kingdom of Hyrule and it's legends to other lands. Not very successfully, I assure you. The natives of these lands had developed their own cultures with different religions and governments to our own. They were very hostile towards a new approach to life."

"So the Princess still trusts you?" That's a first!" Ningan sneered.

Lamatte sighed and stripped off his boots.

"Do you remember our journey to the Garden of Yosgul?"

"How could I forget? The wagon broke down more than a few times. It took us weeks to get there..."


	3. Chapter 3

The compact wooden wagon bounced across the rugged mountain road. Ningan stood on watch, beside Lamatte as he steered his horse, Aurarius. Aurarius was a silent creature, who remained distant to anyone who approached him, yet he was also obedient and hard working. Since Lamatte had rescued him from Ganondorf's grip, he had attempted to form a bond with his steed, but Aurarius still seemed reluctant to show emotion.

The sun was high in the sky and Davina had suggested that they soon retreat to the cover of the woven roof. She had returned inside a while ago and was curled up asleep among the crates of supplies, claiming she had caught sunstroke. Edgar was also in there, busy scribbling in his journal. Ningan, however, had stayed with Lamatte as his navigator through the mountain passage.

"Only if we head north will we reach the City of Reflection." he directed with the compass. "There, we can stock up on medicines and clothing."

Lamatte sighed.

"Not a city! I hate the crowded towns with hassling merchants, they never leave you alone!"

Then, Edgar appeared behind them.

"The City of Reflection isn't like that at all, Lamatte." he firmly informed him. "It is a city of gold. Only if you visit a shop and purchase an item will you be spoken to. You may even engage with a pleasant chat with the shopkeeper."

"Sounds like a pretty sophisticated place." nodded Ningan. "The perfect place to socialise." He glanced at Lamatte.

"Not only a place for the socialists, but also a place for the scholars, such as I. While you stock up on our supplies, I'm going to visit the Themric Grand Library and the Tower of Bells. I doubt you'd be interested in the slightest so I'll leave you to go shopping together. I'm sure Davina would want to go too if she wasn't ill."

The wagon pulled up at the gates to the City of Reflection. Of course, they were plated in mirrors. A plaque glimmered above them in a golden light.

'_Reflection is Progress. Without it, we repeat our own mistakes._'

The name really did say it all, thought Ningan. Two knights stood either side of the bright, shining structure. They were quick to leave their posts and examine every part of the wagon, as well as requesting a form of identification from Lamatte, who presented his order from Princess Zelda. The wagon rolled rather roughly through the gates into a new realm.


	4. Chapter 4

"The City of Reflection..." Lamatte sighed, dreamily. "Now there was a town that Hyrule could learn from. It was the creation of the heavens. Each street was cleaned until it sparkled and there was not a criminal in sight."

"I would like to return someday." Ningan wished, glancing at the boastful knight, now with his feet swirling in the current.

"So would I," Lamatte smiled. "if you could learn how to navigate again!"

"I assure you, I never forgot the skills the Princess taught me. Personally, I thought the City of Reflection was the start of our problems..."

Almost as soon as they entered the City, the wagon slipped on one of the gleaming kerbs lining the streets, and broke a wheel. Not exactly a grand entrance. Lamatte directed the rickety vehicle to the nearest repair shop. The mechanic had charged them 50 Rupees for the repairs and told them that it would take at least six hours to fix the wheel.

"Daylight Robbery!" Edgar had cried in disgust. Maybe the City wasn't as perfect as it seemed.

"If you can't pay, then I cannot permit you to drive this dangerous vehicle on the road ahead." the mechanic warned.

So Lamatte paid up. For the repairs to take place, Aurarius had to be detached from the wagon. Aurarius did not protest, and Lamatte spent the rest of the day with him, taking him to the town's Laundry Pool to bathe him.

Davina realised that she could not sleep amongst the supplies during the repairs, so she woke up and reluctantly agreed to explore the library with Edgar, but as soon as she set eyes upon the massive shopping centre, Davina changed her mind and went browsing.

Meanwhile, Ningan went to check for a suitable hotel where all four could be accommodated for the night at an affordable price. The first hotel he came across was a giant tower, consisting of about five floors. It looked like it could certainly house four travellers, probably with two beds spare. So he went inside and inquired.

It was called the _Gold Star Hotel_. It was a huge marble building with pillars fit for royalty, he of all people knew that. And that was just the reception. Ningan booked one four-bedroom, which was formed from two bunk beds. But 100 Rupees for just one night seemed a little too much to pay, considering their finances. Before he had seen the list of rooms available, something like this seemed surreal. He realised he was a long way from the realm of Hyrule. He had reached the modern age. It was a very expensive place.


	5. Chapter 5

The night was very comfortable. Ningan had discovered that there was actually a restaurant beside the hotel where guests could eat free! Together, the Resistance dined at a table next to the window, which allowed them to see glowing lampposts and glistening fountains.

Davina had returned to the hotel with a mountain of shopping bags, filled with new boots, tunics and beauty potions, while Edgar returned with a borrowed book; '_The Gardens of Yosgul: A Botanist's Bliss._' Lamatte pointed out that Edgar didn't know a thing about plants, but was silenced as his mind was deep within the pages.

They were served with the finest roast dinner they had ever tasted. Even the Royal Family had some competition with its rich food. Each meal was served with a complimentary glass of wine, and afterwards, a dessert of syrup sponge pudding. For four regular visitors of the Castle of Hyrule, they were impressed.

"This place is great!" Davina announced. "The market is practically a shopping mall! There was so many items to purchase that I just had to buy each of you a gift."

The table were rubbing their palms with glee as Davina opened the lime green paper bag. She revealed three parcels.

The first, she handed to Edgar, who had to be tapped to tear him away from the book. He thanked Davina and carefully unwrapped the gift. Inside, lay a small, rounded case made of a thick red leather. He opened it with caution and found a pair of new spectacles.

"I thought you needed a new pair. Those ones were getting overused." she grinned.

The lenses were fantastically clean and sparkling new, the frames were a ruby red. Immediately, he swapped his old, round spectacles for the trendier pair, before continuing to read.

The second, she handed to Lamatte. He took the parcel and quickly tore it apart. Inside, there was a rich, golden wristband.

"Wow..." he was speechless.

"I couldn't think of what else to get you, but the lady at the shop suggested it."

Around the wristband, runic characters were engraved, as if spelling out an enchantment.

The third, she handed to Ningan. Ningan examined the parcel and unwrapped it with ease. Inside, he found a quill pen, smooth and delicate with a midnight blue tone. The bird who owned this feather must have been very handsome.

"I know you're always writing letters and things to the Princess, so I figured that this might come in handy."

"Thanks." he smiled, and shoved it carelessly into his satchel.

"Now, I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty full." yawned Davina. "So I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow."

She wandered out of the restaurant and up to the third floor.

"Tomorrow, we'll go and collect the wagon. After that, we'll head straight to the road." Lamatte also yawned. "We've got a long journey ahead."

One by one, each of them departed upstairs to bed. Ningan stopped Lamatte before he went. "Where have you left Aurarius?"

"The mechanic owns a private stable for his customers." Lamatte explained. "He was the only one there, so he'll be fine."

Ningan sighed and watched Lamatte retreat to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The Resistance returned to the repair shop the next morning, where the mechanic was already up and waiting.

"I finished the job late last night," he said, boastfully. "but I thought it would be rude to come and wake you."

He presented them with the wagon. It was remarkable. Sure, the wheel had been fixed, but there was a lot of other work that had been done.

The wood had been varnished, so much that it gleamed. The rest of the wheels had been replaced to more efficient iron spokes, which could handle the rough road well. The giant sheet which covered the frame had been washed to a point where it was visibly white once more. It was hard for Lamatte to thank him enough.

"You've done a great job, an unbelievable amount of work like this must have took hours!"

"It was really nothing!" the mechanic replied with smugness.

So they boarded the new wagon and arranged the supplies. It suddenly occurred to Ningan that he hardly spent any time with himself now that he was part of this quest. He dipped into his satchel and felt the weighty stone. The Gossip Stone, which was his only communication with his tribe, the Sheikah. He hadn't used it since they had set off from Hyrule.

He removed his hand and they boarded the wagon, ready to leave the City of Reflection. Ahead of them, the great mountain silhouetted the sun behind it. It looked like a pretty gentle slope but Ningan knew that appearances could be deceiving.

As he had guessed, the journey ahead was far from comfortable. It began with the soft and gentle foothills, but grew into a steep and treacherous mountain road. It was hard to believe that any work had been done to the wagon when they staggered over stray bumps and dips causing them all to shake and the supplies to shift.

When the sun set over the mountain, Lamatte thought it would be appropriate to stop for the night. The group gathered their tents from the back and managed to throw them up in just a few minutes, just enough for the moon to rise and for darkness to consume the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Together, they ate warm poultry around a makeshift camp fire. A juicy, cooked turkey was the highlight of the day. While Edgar was captured still by '_The Gardens of Yosgul: A Botanist's Bliss_', Lamatte, Davina and Ningan discussed what life was like back home.

"I wonder if Hyrule is back on its feet yet?" wondered Lamatte.

"The Imperial War practically devastated the environment," Davina said. "I do pity Kokiri Forest."

"The economy was also devastated. Ganondorf's reign scared all the traders away, and the taxes bankrupted the nation."

"Other races will have suffered too. The Zoras almost became extinct. And as for the Sheikah-"

"-There's only one left." Ningan cut in.

"You don't know that!" Davina assured him.

"No, I do." Ningan was very careful not to reveal the massive secret of the Sheikah's whereabouts. Davina had reminded him of something else. He waited until the fire began to die down before seizing the opportunity.

"The fire's looking a little weak." he said. "I'll just go and fetch some firewood."

Before any of them could object, which he doubted they would, Ningan hurried off down the slope into the thick forest. Lamatte and Davina quickly exchanged glances and continued to chat.

When he was sure that he was a fair distance away from the wagon, Ningan reached into his satchel and pulled out the Gossip Stone. Gently, he rubbed it's smooth surface so it glowed a ghostly violet. A voice was heard.

"Ningan? Is that you?" Marston's voice was loud and clear through the empty air.

"It is. I just wanted to talk to you. How have things been lately?"

"Oh, fine. But Georgio has become really overprotective of the tribe. He has confined us to the village a lot lately, saying that we need to wait until the fuss is over."

"That's strange...he couldn't wait to release me..."

"You were the descendant of Impa. It's your duty to serve the Royal Family. Come to mention it, how has the quest been? I heard that you are searching for other members?"

"It's is true. But I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment. I'm visiting some soppy Gardens tomorrow."

"Haha, bring me back some herbs!" Marston chuckled.

"I'll have to speak to you later, I hope your okay."

"I'm fine. Go and have fun Ningan. I can't wait for your return."

The light from the Gossip Stone faded and silence descended once more upon the mountain. Ningan grabbed a few twigs and ran back to the wagon, guided by the silver moonlight.


	8. Chapter 8

Early the next morning, when the sun had barely enough energy to rise and the birds were too tired to sing, the wagon trundled down the gentle slope on the other side of the summit. Within the morning mist, they saw the green whirl of various trees and bushes which was the Gardens of Yosgul.

"We're almost there!" cried Davina, a little too overexcited over a few flowers.

"Fantastic!" Edgar also cried, to Ningan and Lamatte's surprise. "I can finally put my research into practise!"

"Research?" asked Lamatte.

Edgar presented his library book onto his chest with pride.

"Throughout this boring and dreadful journey, I've been doing a little botany myself. I've found new ways to make medicinal magic, fragrant perfumes and fruity desserts! Plants really are useful when you know how to manipulate them."

They soon approached the woven tree archway which marked their entrance and strolled through the fresh smelling park. Around them were numerous insects, some of which were unknown to them. Bees buzzed around nectar filled blooms while dragonflies zoomed past their eyes. It really was a natural haven.

"I wonder if we're allowed to pick flowers?" asked Davina, but Edgar was already rushing around frantically.

"Just take what you can!" he shouted, snatching leaves from every angle.

Ningan decided to take a stroll to escape the madness. He watched arachnids spin fragile webs between the branches of trees, and was forced to brush some away to get past.

Suddenly, he caught a strange whiff. It wasn't exactly appealing, yet it was strangely attractive. Ningan followed the exotic perfume through the jungle until he came to a clearing. In the centre, a bush was in full bloom, dotted with small black flowers. He reached over and picked a leaf. Its smell was terribly strong. That must have been what allured him here.

He then leant over a picked a flower. It felt so delicate in his slender fingers, its petals were a deep tone of black which made it look very dark and tempting. Suddenly, a droplet fell from its stem. The droplet hit the ground. That's when he noticed the hedgehog at his feet. He had never seen one before. It was so prickly, but cute.

As soon as Ningan touched its spines, it curled up in a defensive position, which made him step back. Sensing Ningan's fear, the hedgehog opened up. Its snout began to tickle and it crept forward. Fixated, Ningan simply watched. The hedgehog slipped its tongue out and began to lick the ground, exactly where the droplet had fallen. Suddenly, it squealed and curled up again.

Ningan's eyes darted around, checking for any sort of predator which could have disturbed the creature. Nothing surrounded him. Then he realised. The nectar had killed it. Pure poison.

The evil flower curled around his palm. Ningan snatched another one of the cursed flora, quickly pocketed it into his satchel and hurried back, always focussed on his path, dare he not look back at the corpse of the hedgehog.

"Poison." Ningan spat. "Do you remember? The same poison that I carry around with me to this day! The same poison that I took to that tower!"

Lamatte shuffled back from the harsh words and almost slipped straight into the water. Ningan slammed the bottle onto the creaking wood. They both stared at the violet liquid which swirled within its glass container in an almost hypnotic movement.

"This poison actually saved my life," Ningan whispered. "at the cost of another." He snatched the bottle away and shoved it deep in his satchel. "So where were we?"


	9. Chapter 9

When Ningan appeared beside the wagon, the rest were completely oblivious to his disappearance.

"Well, this was a trip worth remembering." sighed Edgar. "I don't think my nostrils have every been so satisfied."

"Hey look!" cam Davina, carrying a glass jar. "I caught a ladybug!"

The helpless crimson wings flew around its transparent prison.

"I doubt it'll survive our next journey," sighed Lamatte. "we're heading further east, for the land of Zylia."

"Zylia?" frowned Ningan. "Which legendary land is this?"

"The land of twisting mountains, misty moors and endless nights. A land of the Lost, so they call it. We'll travel there on the Wagon. After we return to the City of Reflection to return Edgar's book of course."

"That's a shame." said Davina, bending down on the grass to release the ladybug. It escaped instantly and rose into the trees. Ningan remembered the hedgehog he had left to die and shuddered.

Back at the lake, a storm was brewing. Large thunderclouds gathered above the restless water. Ningan's eyes gazed out upon the lake, and a shadow crossed his face.

"Maybe it's time we left..." muttered Lamatte, as his feet started to shiver.

"Or we could just return to the Lodge?"

"It may not be open." he said abruptly.

Ningan sighed and suddenly turned to look at Lamatte. "Where's Aurarius?"

"Erm...he's in the private stables..." Lamatte said. "I couldn't exactly bring him to the party, could I? Especially as I thought you were going to be there..."

"Are you ever with that horse? All you do is seem to abandon him."

"What would you know about caring for animals?!" Lamatte snapped. Ningan withdrew slightly at Lamatte's sudden temper. Lamatte regained his relaxed posture. "What I mean is, it's hard being with him sometimes. We've been through a lot together..."

"But surely that would make you closer?"

"Well, yes...but I needed to see you, without any distraction."

"I know Aurarius too, Lamatte. He did take me halfway across the world." Ningan smiled.  
Lamatte smiled back. "Could we go and see him? He must be getting lonely."

Lamatte nodded and stood up. His feet were wet, so he carried his boots as he plodded through the grass towards the stables. Ningan followed behind, reminding himself how much he had missed Lamatte. He glanced over at the forest, where Oneiro was hiding. The reunion had gone on a little longer than he had told her, and Ningan needed to get back as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

The wagon was descending the valley road deep in the Zylian Mountain Range. No life grew here apart from a few shrubs. Apparently, many of the creatures lived underground, so Edgar had explained, but the whole place seemed dead. To make the journey worse, what had started as a drizzle of rain had become a terrible treacherous thunderstorm which was consuming the clouds above them. The wagon shook in the dreadful wind and none of them felt secure enough to sleep.

"Lamatte, this is ridiculous!" Davina cried out above the sound of the storm. "We can't possibly drive in this weather!"

"We're trying to search for a suitable place of shelter as soon as we can!" Ningan assured her.

"No wonder those poor creatures live underground..." she muttered.

The wagon nearly veered of the edge as they turned sharply around the corner. They were then confronted with another valley. But this valley was different. Firstly, this valley was much more gentle than the other, and felt more like a dip in the mountain. Secondly, small grey buildings could be sighted through the gathering fog.

"A village?" Davina called out in surprise.

"I doubt it!" Edgar replied. "These are probably the Ruins of the Ridge. A famous, yet mysterious settlement where an unknown tribe once lived."

"So what do you think happened to them?" Ningan questioned.

"Nobody really knows for sure. It could have been a disease that took them, or even a war that wiped them out. But there were no corpses or skeletons left behind to prove such theories, which is why this place is truly mysterious. Of course, the tribe might have just emigrated to a place with a more reliable and sustainable climate, but it seems such a waste of great architecture."

Lamatte was first to reach the private stables of the Lakeside Lodge. His feet had since dried form walking through the grass, and he decided to wear his boots to avoid stepping in manure. Ningan appeared beside him and saw the wooden door with an iron horseshoe hanging like a knocker.

"I must warn you, he's changed since you last met him." Lamatte winked, and clicked the door open. It swung and revealed a narrow, but neat corridor of stables, each home to a separate horse. Lamatte found Aurarius knelt down in a pile of hay, and whistled. To Ningan's surprise, Aurarius leapt up and trotted to see his master, who stood behind a waist high door.

"You see!" he smiled. "I told you I wouldn't be long!" He patted the horse's mane, and Aurarius's eyes filled with joy.

"Well, I'm impressed." Ningan grinned behind the pair, with his arms folded. "You've certainly bonded since we last met."

"We've been tested to the limit, but we made it." Lamatte smiled to his steed. "You can stroke him if you like."

Ningan cautiously reached for Aurarius's mane, and stroked the clean white hair. Lamatte watched them satisfied, but a clap of thunder shook the stables, and Ningan was suddenly reminded of the Ruins of the Ridge...


	11. Chapter 11

It was a less than pleasant night in the Ruins. Hurricanes of wind battered their roof, almost tearing it off completely. Ningan heard constant murmurs from his surroundings, but the others appeared to be asleep. Eventually, the noises grew into audible voices: "Come, young Sheikah...find me."

Ningan couldn't take it any more. He reached over the crates to retrieve his satchel and seized the legendary Lens of Truth. Cautiously, he placed it to his eye, and crept over the sleeping bodies. Ningan left the wagon and began to fearlessly wander the misty ruins alone. Then, through the fog, he saw it: right before him, was a lady dressed in grey robes from head to toe, even with a veil to hide her features. Long black hair flowed from her silver tiara, and fell on her shoulders.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Ningan scowled. His sleep, which he received so little of recently, had been disturbed by an attention-seeking spirit, and he was too tired to fight them.

"I am Queen Nuntia, last ruler of the Zylians ." she spoke in a faint whisper. "As a messenger from beyond, I wait for the one with the Eye of Truth ...there is something you must know."

Ningan paused. Ghosts he had met in the past usually had something interesting to say. His hostile attitude vanished and he sat upon the dampened grass.

"My tribe, the Zylians, were a peaceful race with a secluded culture up here on this mountain. But one day, a member of my tribe broke our traditions, and killed another. As protector of my tribe, it was my duty to uphold the law and banish the traitor from our tribe. However, before leaving this mountain in search of a new land, the traitor place an unforgivable curse upon this ridge, of terrifying storms and eternal darkness. The result is the ruins that you see today."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"We Zylians are descendants of another race...a race which originated in Hyrule."

"The Sheikah..." Ningan's cold lips murmured. After all this time, he had found them. They were dead, gone and forgotten. He remained silent, staring into Nuntia's pale face.

"Do not fear..." she spoke softly. "Although the Zylians are long dead, all is not lost. The traitor who cursed our tribe has a descendant, who lives on. You are destined to meet this person, and return them to Hyrule, completing your quest."

"But where can I find them?"

"Fate has already decided your destiny. Even I do not know how your journey will plan out. But I can offer you a few words: _The strike of Lightning; The crash of Thunder; These are symbols of the oncoming Storm._" She faltered. "Ningan, as a member of my tribe, I trust you with the secret of our downfall. Now go...fate awaits you."

"Wait!" he called into the fog. "I have a friend who cares about history and legends...he's fascinated by this place..."

"Disclosing the history of our tribe would ruin our honour and our pride. But I am dead, so my legacy is meaningless...I have waited decades for the one who wielded the Eye of Truth, and have now served my purpose. I must leave this world soon, after one last message. Something to remember for your far future: Death will appear to you in an emerald shade."

Ningan stopped. "I'm not afraid of Death, so any attempt to scare me fails."

"Oh, do not be afraid." the Queen smiled with her pale lips. "Your legacy will live on, throughout your tribe for eternity."

The ghost lady faded into the darkness. Ningan felt alone once more. He returned the Lens to his satchel, and wandered back to the wagon. Noticing Edgar's notebook on one of the crates, he decided to take the quill from his satchel before curling up on his pillow, contemplating his future. Why did ghosts have to talk such rubbish? Stupid riddles. With that thought, he drifted off into abyss...


	12. Chapter 12

The rain hammered on the windows of the stable. Aurarius had since retreated back to his bed of hay, and Ningan and Lamatte were still discussing their tale.

"Those Ruins were creepy." Lamatte exclaimed. "I couldn't sleep all that night. I constantly heard voices around me."

"Voices? I heard no such thing." Ningan lied unconvincingly. Lamatte raised an eyebrow and looked to his horse, who had fallen asleep.

"There was definitely something paranormal going on there..." Lamatte muttered, gazing distantly out of the window. "There was the fog, the noises in the night and the next morning, writing had appeared in Edgar's journal, not in his handwriting. It was a whole pages on the history of the Ruins of the Ridge. Although he found it useful when writing his book, it was spooky."

Ningan remained quiet, though he was sure Lamatte knew the truth about the journal. Another clap of thunder, and the pair decided it would be best to remain in the stables for a little while longer. Ningan suddenly remembered Oneiro, and hoped she had found shelter from the storm.

The weather in the valley had changed dramatically by the next morning. The fog had lifted and sunshine exposed some insignificant flowers sprouting among the harsh mossy rock. The wagon set on course immediately for the nearest town. It was mostly a downhill ride, with a few twists and turns. It was late afternoon when they finally reached a settlement. And it was a huge settlement.

A whole city was tucked away deep in the mountains. It's glossy marble buildings rose up to overcome the towering peaks, but failed. However, the roads were no better-they also curved around each block. Still, it was a relief to find evidence of life. The wagon descended and was confronted with a stone archway. Engraved on its surface was:

_Prosperity: An ocean begins with a stream._

"The City of Prosperity!" Edgar laughed. "I should have known. This is the trade centre of Zylia. A perfect place for opportunists and a perfect place to socialise with other races."

Edgar was right. When they entered the City of Prosperity, many different species could be seen wandering around the central square. In the centre of the square was a dull stone statue of what appeared to be an upright wolf, wearing a cape and carrying a diamond.

"What is that?" Davina stared in wonder at the curious creature.

"That is a Lupawn. A mountainous race which resides here in Zylia. They rarely travel anywhere else unless emigrating in a pack, which is why you don't see them often."

"So why aren't there any in the town square?" Ningan pointed out.

"Lupawns actually reside in dens underground, like most creatures in these mountains, but their habitats are much more sophisticated. All of their dens have central heating and electric lighting installed."

As if overhearing the discussion, a Lupawn pushed its way through the crowds of humans, Gorons and Zoras to greet the Resistance.

"Hello there!" it flashed a sharp grin, revealing deadly dentures. "I believe you are new to the city. I'm Fendri, a tour guide. Allow me to show you around."

Before any could object, the four were lead through the bustling streets by their impatient guide dog.


	13. Chapter 13

The first area they came to was a green space, filled with a few benches and a fountain. Some Zoras were sitting with their feet in the water happily chatting while a Deku scrub was rushing to scribble down some information on a notepad.

"The is the park of Epiphany." murmured Fendri. "This is where many successful businessmen have their first idea which starts their rise to riches. A very peaceful and thoughtful atmosphere."

They moved on quietly so as not to disturb anybody's ticking brains. The second building was the largest building in the city. Although made from the ordinary concrete material, it was a colossal skyscraper with a grand glass entrance, people hurrying in and out as if it were a conveyor belt. Windows tiled the walls all the way to the top, in a jumbled fashion.

"This," Fendri said with suspense. "is the centre of all Zylian business, and international trade! The Ambrek Tower!"

He raised his arms in worship to the awesome architecture.

"What's Ambrek?" asked Davina in a dumbfounded tone.

"Ambrek was a person. One of the greatest Lupawns of all time." Fendri eyed Davina as though should was a simple peasant. "He was the one who had the first epiphany, in the very same park. He had the idea to construct a principal city which would be the trading centre of the world. That is why it is his statue that stands in the city centre."

"So a very important historical figure then?" Edgar noted. "A very intriguing person..."

The third place they visited was a small, concrete, rectangular building which looked pretty dark and cramped.

"This is the entrance to the underground railway." the guide said. "This is the quickest way to travel between here and other major cities, for a cheap fee."

"What sort of transport operates on these rails?" Edgar inquired.

"Carts, of course!" Fendri snorted. "They hold around 5 passengers and a driver. They are incredibly efficient. Repairs are rarely needed."

The final place they came to was another concrete building. It looked just as small as the entrance to the railway station.

"This is our finest hotel." Fendri said. The others looked appalled. "Of course, as we are in the City of Prosperity, this is an underground hotel. Below us are many comfortable rooms for you to stay in. I presume that you are indeed staying."

"No thanks." interrupted Lamatte. "We're travelling, so we can't stay long."

"Could I even tempt you with a Geothermal Spa, Milk Bar and Casino inside?"

Lamatte's eyes widened. This seemed almost as glorious as the City of Reflection.

"Of course, this would all come at a price..." he smiled crookedly.

Ningan hid his eyes in shame and they marched through the dark doorway. Temptation really was a sin. They were directed straight to reception where they were supplied with a small bedroom each, holding with just a bed. The receptionist, also a Lupawn, assured them that the hotel features had their benefits outside of the bedrooms.

Although Ningan constantly groaned and moaned at every stop they made on their hotel tour, he actually found it quite appealing. Everything seemed clean and tidy despite practically being in a cave, and the heat radiated a cosy warmth through the dim corridors. When they arrived at their rooms, Fendri finally left them, wishing them the best of a stay and requesting no charge. Probably the only selfless Lupawn here, Ningan thought.

He inserted the key into the lock and pushed the door open. He was confronted with the bed right in front of him. The rooms really were small. A tiredness drifted over him and he longed for sleep. So Ningan spent the entire night in bed.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days were very relaxed. Everyone was doing their own thing. Davina spent her days in the Geothermal Spa, being pampered by hot pebbles and springs, Edgar in town, studying the life of Ambrek and Lamatte had just discovered the Casino, where he had got lucky on a few slot machines. Meanwhile, Ningan stayed in his room for most of the time, clutching his Gossip Stone.

"It's good to know that Hyrule's safe." Ningan smiled, looking at the seemingly plain rock, engraved with the Eye of Truth.

"I'm more interested in your adventure." Marston's voice sounded from the glowing surface of the stone.

"Well, I'm sort of stuck in an underground hotel, but we should be leaving soon. Edgar says that when we reach the Northern Bay, we can turn back. We're intent on leaving the Triforce Emblem on an iceberg."

"I hope you're having a good time."

"It's not about whether I'm having a good time," said Ningan. "it's whether you and the tribe are going to be okay. No matter where you are, make sure you Gossip me. I need to know what's happening back home."

"Okay. Bye Ningan."

The Gossip Stone faded and Ningan placed it under his pillow. The bedside clock read 5pm. It was almost time for tea. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ningan crept over and placed his ear on the door. He heard a continuous growling beyond the wood. He threw the door open and saw a Lupawn.

"Cleaning Service." it spoke in a female tone.

"Of course," he said. "come in."

The Lupawn pushed a trolley into his room and began to sweep. Ningan felt foolish. He was beginning to get paranoid about these creatures, but for what reason? They seemed perfectly ordinary and kind. Fear of the unknown, he thought. He smelt a whiff of meat. A lovely grilled scent which caressed his nostrils. Bacon, he thought. Ningan strolled through the corridor towards the restaurant to dine.


	15. Chapter 15

They had spent one whole week in the hotel. Ningan was beginning to get fed up, so he decided to meet all four in the Milk Bar. However, when he arrived, only Edgar turned up.

"What is it you want, Ningan?" he snapped. "I've started an important business selling medicinal herbs! Katerai will be waiting in the Ambrek Tower Foyer, I can't keep her waiting!"

"Who on Earth is Katerai?"

"My Lupawn accountant." he said smugly. "Like I said, I can't keep her waiting, so make this quick."

Ningan sighed.

"I want to go home."

Edgar nearly fell off his stool.

"Go home?! Ningan, we haven't finished our journey yet!"

"And it doesn't look like we ever will."

"What makes you think that? I've made up to 1000 Rupees in my business already! We're going to be the richest explorers ever!"

"That's my point!" Ningan exclaimed. "We've been in the City of Prosperity for too long now! We need to continue our journey! I'm sure the other two agree with me, wherever they are."

"Actually, Davina has gone shopping for cosmetics which is going to be our next sale. She's completely on my side."

"And Lamatte?"

"Still at the Casino as far as I know."

"What do you mean, 'Still at the Casino'? It's 8 in the morning!"

"Didn't he tell you? He's been there all night, and he's about to break 800 Rupees on a roulette wheel."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, I thought he had told you."

Edgar glanced quickly at the clock.

"Well, I'm off. I'll catch up with you later, if I have time. Oh, and if you pass by reception, tell them our deposit will be renewed tonight."

"Renewed? As in, we're staying here longer?"

"Yes, for another 2 weeks at least."

Edgar swigged his milk and rushed out of the door quicker that a flash of lightning. The Lupawn bartender leant over the counter.

"That's 100 Rupees for you and your friend."

Ningan groaned and dipped into his pockets. He had just 500 Rupees left. He'd have to make it last or it would be him selling cheap plants.


	16. Chapter 16

The doors of the Casino were thrust open. Ningan stormed in like a tornado, ignoring the outraged security and disgruntled gamblers. He beelined straight for the large crowd around the Roulette Wheel.

The crowd parted as Ningan made his way to the front where he saw Lamatte stood next to a neatly dressed Lupawn holding some sort of screw ball. Lamatte looked impressed at Ningan's arrival but was so distracted by the rotating swirl of colour that he didn't take his eyes from it.

"Ningan, I'm glad you could come! You're just about to see me bet black!"

"This had better be good..." he groaned.

All eyes were focussed. Red, black, red black. A continuous cycle that had the Casino in its grip. The attendant dropped the ball. It whirled around the rim, around and around. It then began to bounce, causing huge suspense. Then. Plunk. It was over.

"YEAH!" Lamatte screamed. The audience applauded and congratulated him on his win.

"Congratulations!" the Lupawn grimaced. "Here's your 1500 Rupee win."

The bag was handed over like a sack of bricks. Lamatte beamed and hugged Ningan. Ningan quickly pulled away.

"Lamatte, I want to go home."

"Home? As in Hyrule? Ningan, why ever would you want to go back there? We've made it! We're rich!"

"Lamatte, I know you too well. That money will have gone down the drain before you know it."

But Lamatte wasn't listening.

"Think of it. We won't need a wagon any more. Not when I buy us a house. And not just any old house-a manor fit for the Princess herself!"

"Lamatte, wake up!" Ningan spoke firmly. "You've won a few Rupees-now let's get out of here before you waste your winnings!"

"Oh, don't be so hasty." a voice growled behind them.

A fully grown Lupawn stood with his palm clasped around Lamatte's shoulder. He wore a black gown with bolts of lightning printed on its soft fabric.

"Don't listen to him." he assured Lamatte in a soft tone. "He's one of the less fortunate. He hasn't had the same experience we gamblers have."

"Who are you?" Ningan snarled.

"Me? Why, I'm just a fellow friend offering some advice." his sly grin confirmed Ningan's suspicions. "I see your friend here has made it big. He doesn't need to play in this dingy space any more."

He turned to Lamatte, who was practically starstruck by his smooth talk.

"Friend, my name is Jestrek. I am the descendant of one of the richest Lupawn of all time. And I'm going to make you the same. I'm offering you a free ticket to fortune at my Casino in town."

Jestrek held out a glossy violet piece of card in his paws. Lamatte seized it instantly and read its golden font.

"I'll see you tomorrow, moonshine. Our poker session starts at 9pm. Be there."

The shady Lupawn casually walked straight out of the Casino without a glance from any of the others gamblers.

"Did you hear that, Ningan?!" Lamatte's voice was getting excited. "I'm going to become a star!"

"That's great, I'm really thrilled for you." Ningan said. "Now if you don't mind, I have a bed to go to."


	17. Chapter 17

That night, Ningan couldn't sleep. He felt as though he had reached the very edge of the world and now he was lost. His whole journey seemed wasted.

He ignited his bedside lantern and reached for his satchel. He needed someone to talk to. As his hands searched for his beloved Gossip Stone, they came across something soft and feathery. He pulled in out. Ningan had found his quill pen which Davina had bought him. He had an idea. He was going to write a letter.

Positioning himself on his duvet, Ningan unrolled some parchment and dipped his quill in his ink vial, which had almost dried up. The words flowed like fresh water on the page.

_To Princess Zelda of Hyrule,_

It is I, Ningan, writing to you from the other side of the world. I am here in a country called Zylia. It is a land of barren, clouded peaks which appear to touch the heavens. It is populated by strange wolf-like creatures called Lupawns who run a city of enterprise and properity.

I am now in an underground hotel, alone in a single bedroom experiencing one of my darkest days. It seems that all the other members of the Resistance have betrayed me for greed and selfishness. Edgar has started his own herbal sale in the town centre. Davina going shopping almost all the time, except for when she sleeps. Lamatte has begun gambling in the hotel casino and has been offered a place in the world of wealth by a dodgy looking guy.

Meanwhile, I stay indoors most days waiting to move on in our journey. But it seems that my friends are too distracted by the temptations of the city to pay attention to our quest. I am really stumped on what to do and I could do with your advice.

I hope that all is well in Hyrule and I hope to return soon, alive and well. Send my best wishes to the rest of the Sheikah tribe and promise that you'll reply to this letter.

From Ningan, the Lone ninja.

Satisfied, he hid the parchment beneath his bed and extinguished his lantern, ready for a content rest. Tomorrow, he was going to take action.


	18. Chapter 18

The town clock rang through the streets. It was 9pm on the dot. Despite how much it pained him, Ningan managed to hug Lamatte before he entered the grand casino.

"Ningan, I am coming back you know!" he laughed and patted him on the back.

"I know, but you won't be the same. I'm saying goodbye to the old Lamatte."

Lamatte looked puzzled so Ningan pushed him through the doors.

"Good luck..." he muttered, before turning and walking into the darkness of the night. Out of the corner of the eye, Ningan caught sight of two Lupawns wearing black boots and gauntlets and carrying spears. Ningan sprung into the cover of an alley. The police passed him, chatting and joking with each other.

Ningan had been caught again, fearing a race for no apparent reason. He felt utterly embarrassed and decided to return to the closure of his room. Then, he heard a bang erupt from the casino. His eyes round but saw nothing. 'It must have been thunder', he dismissed. As he entered the hotel, he spotted the milk bar and had a second thought...

Later that night, Lamatte emerged from the casino, feeling delighted. He hadn't won the game, but the joy had been immensely amusing. On his way back to his room, he decided to check into the bar and grab a shake of some sort. That's when he found Ningan, slumped in the corner holding a Chateau Romani.

"Oh for Gods' sake, Ningan, why can't I leave you for more than an hour?" he said, stealing the bottle. Then, he saw Ningan's wallet flung onto the floor. "How foolish!" Lamatte scalded him. "Anyone could have dipped in and thieved some Rupees while you were smeared across the wall!" Absolutely anyone...

He saw the bloodshot veins in Ningan's eyes before he face planted the floor. I suppose he would never notice a thing. Lamatte reached down and grabbed the wallet. A few Rupees wouldn't do any financial damage. Lamatte placed the wallet back into Ningan's satchel and dragged him out of the bar to save later shame. Only 100 Rupees remained in Ningan's wallet. He was glad he had made the right decision after all.


	19. Chapter 19

Ningan woke up in the average comfort of his duvet. Last night was a blur, he had no idea how he ended up back in his bedroom. His room key and wallet sat on his bedside table. Everything seemed in perfect order. Then he remembered about the Casino. He had to find Lamatte. Ningan grabbed his satchel which hung from his bedpost and dashed to the restaurant.

All four were gathered at the table for the first time in weeks. Ningan slouched in the chair with a slice of cheese and looked at them all. Davina seemed as though she hadn't slept in months and her face hit the table. Edgar looked so stressed he could have cried. Lamatte looked terribly ill and Ningan was filthy. They weren't the sort of people you would have gotten too close to.

"There are so many meetings I need to attend to!" Edgar sobbed. "Katerai has me working like a dog! And what's more, we've run out of the original stock! It was only available in the Gardens of Yosgul!"

The Gardens of Yosgul, Ningan remembered. The compulsive aroma, the dying hedgehog, the toxic nectar. It all came back to him. That was almost a month ago. So much for progress.

"Lamatte, you look terrible." Ningan gasped when he saw the knight's pale skin. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I think I must have caught a bug or something. But there's no more herbs any more so I guess I'll have to sustain it." he sniffed.

"Don't you see how this town's changed us?" Ningan scowled. "Business and Enterprise has ruined us all. This isn't the City of Prosperity! This is the City of Financial Regret!"

"Regrets indeed, Ningan." said Edgar. "My whole life is work, with no rewards. I wish I had never started that unholy herb sale!"

"This was all your fault, you pathetic, whining imbecile!" Davina screamed. "If you had never started that disgusting business, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Calm down, Davina, it wasn't all his fault. All that money that you spent on cosmetics was an utter waste. Clearly, they didn't work."

Davina shrieked and leapt over the table to claw Ningan's face, but too slow for the ninja's reaction.

"Lamatte, where's your wristband?" he noticed.

"Oh, I, erm, sold it." he stammered. "I lost quite a lot on that poker game last night and I needed some easy money for my next game."

"Your next game?"

"Tonight, same place, same time." he let out an awful sneeze.

"Erm, you can forget going there!" Ningan exclaimed. "Tomorrow, we're leaving this place! So you'd better get packing and fetch the wagon. Forget renewing the deposit."

Nobody dared protest, so Ningan approved the idea. Tomorrow, they were going to escape the City of Prosperity and move on with no regrets. As always, Ningan had been right.


	20. Chapter 20

That night, the Ningan waited in the hotel lobby, washed and dressed with his satchel prepared, ready to leave town. Once the others were here, they could head off into the mountains without any debt, free to roam without the burden of finances. Minutes passed. 9:15pm. 9:30pm. Soon it was 10pm and there was no sign of the remaining three. Ningan decided to investigate. He came to Lamatte's bedroom and gently knocked. That knock eventually transformed into pounding on the weak wooden door. Still no answer.

"Lamatte, hurry up!" he called. "We're meant to be leaving now!"

In anxiety, he rushed down the corridor to Edgar's room. Same story. Finally, he came to Davina's room. Again, there was no reply. Something definitely wasn't right.

Ningan was darting all around the hotel, checking everywhere from the bar to the spa, the restaurant to the casino, desperately in search of his companions. Every single room seemed empty as the night passed by.

Total frustration consumed him as he forced open the doors to the hotel toilets. He bent over the mirror and looked at his reflection. A complete emotional mess. The state of the city had also affected Ningan. But in the reflection, he noticed a figure creeping up behind him, a malevolent grin crawling onto his face.

Ningan whizzed round and kicked the intruder straight in the mouth, wiping the dirty smile away instantly. The Lupawn gave a whine and skidded across the slippery floor. Before any more action could be taken, a rope tripped Ningan's feet and he too skidded, leaving him vulnerable unprotected. Ropes bound his legs and arms. Under the cubicle doors, he spotted Davina and Edgar, also tied up and gagged. A trap, he thought.

In minutes, he was bound up, gagged and thrown into a cubicle by what appeared to be a gang of Lupawns.

"Three of Four!" cheered one of them. "Only one to go before we summon the boss!"

"Too late..." murmured another.

The door creaked open and a familiar voice echoed against the tiles.

"It's 10pm, guys. As I promised, I'm here. I hope you've completed the task I set you!" Jestrek warned them. Ningan imagined his sly features glowering at their expense.

"Almost, Sir." said the first. "Three of Four. Just one to get."

"And which one might that be?"

"The Knight, Sir. The Gambler."

"And do you know why you haven't caught him?" A silence filled the room like a basin. Dripping taps sounded at the sinks, creating suspense. "It's because he was at my Casino, begging me to lend him a loan!" Jestrek yelled, kicking a bucket across the floor.

Lamatte was in debt too? Ningan was horrified, yet not at all surprised. Gambling was a one way ticket to bankruptcy. He had warned him all along.

"We're sorry, Sir. We weren't to know."

"Well I command you to go and find him!"

The two Lupawns scattered from the toilets in a frightened frenzy.

"Now, let's have a look at these two specimens..." Jestrek's paws tapped gradually towards the cubicle until they were visible beneath the door. It flew open and the terror himself stood there dressed in a rich cape, a lightning bolt scarred across his back. Beware the strike of lightning, Ningan remembered Natasha's warning.

"Ah, so it's you!" he cackled. "I knew you were going to be trouble. Well not now. You had better hope your friend pays up when we find him. And we _will_ find him."

Ningan sharpened his eyes as the door slammed in his face.

"And what do we have here? The botanist entrepreneur!" he chortled. "Yes, I've seen you around town, trying to sell your cheap rubbish. Now look where it's got you!"

He heard Edgar groan from the cubicle beside him. While the Lupawn Lord was distracted, Ningan rubbed the ropes against his waist, just where his trusty daggers lay. The ropes fell off with ease like petals from a flower.

"And finally, the wannabe beauty. How sad. You never did make your dream, did you?"

His sarcasm made him sick, Ningan could only imagine how Davina felt at his arrogance. He peeked under the cubicle and saw Edgar's wrists. With cautious precision, he slashed the ropes and Edgar was free. Jestrek's footsteps could be heard splashing in the puddles. Ningan leapt back on to the toilet without a sound.

"Now, we wait." announced Jestrek. "Let's hope your friend has the money, or you're in deep trouble."


	21. Chapter 21

Meanwhile, under the moonlight, the City of Prosperity was as busy as ever. Ambrek Tower was illuminated in its rich neon glow, attracting businessmen, gamblers and party animals from all over the city; but tonight, Lamatte was absent.

Instead, Lamatte was sitting atop Aurarius, the horse which he had neglected for his addiction many weeks ago, wearing his full golden armour, which formed his former title of Gold Knight. Aurarius had became even more withdrawn since he had been left in the care of the Lupawns, and Lamatte was worried if they had abused him. But as he stood in the Park of Epiphany, his main concern was those in the underground hotel that he was going to abandon in order to escape the claws of Jestrek.

With one last glance at the Ambrek Tower, Lamatte felt a tear slip down his stubbled cheek, but he quickly placed his helmet on his head and the guard over his face. Ready to vanish, and lead a new life, he took the reigns and turned to the city gates.

Suddenly, there was a whooshing sound, and Aurarius whinnied in agony. A random arrow was poking out of his side, allowing crimson blood to drip onto the street. Before Lamatte could react, four Lupawns surrounded him; two wielding bows, and two with spears. One of the spears came down on Aurarius and Lamatte was thrown off the saddle.

His helmet fell off and tumbled onto the road, while his knees scraped along the crooked curb. Lamatte drew his sword, but another spear knocked it away. One of the Lupawn archers picked it up and admired its value, while the rest of Jestrek's henchmen enclosed him and held their spears to his throat.

"This is hardly a fair fight!" Lamatte exclaimed. "I'm unarmed!"

"I'll tell you what's fair:" the Lupawn hissed. "if you pay up your debt to the boss! Now get him!"

Two Lupawns snatched him by the arms and heaved him down the road, while the other two took Aurarius's reigns and dragged him away, each carrying his helmet and his sword. He was captured. His possessions were robbed. His horse was stolen. All was lost.


	22. Chapter 22

The time was ticking as they awaited there fate. Obviously, the two Lupawns were having trouble tracking down Lamatte, to Ningan's relief.

Jestrek was becoming impatient, his paws constantly pacing up and down the room. Ningan imagined how awkward it would be if an innocent guest entered the toilets and saw the bloody mess on the floor. What would he do then? He supposed Jestrek would fake a nose bleed or some simple explanation like that. Besides, there wasn't another cubicle to toss the bystander in.

He could hear Edgar panting heavily from the other side of the wall. He was making it too obvious! Ningan had an idea. The satchel slowly opened and he slid his hand in, searching for the soft, feathery touch. The quill pen slid out and he unravelled a toilet roll in order to create paper.

_Edgar, I want you to cut Davina free using my daggers, but you must be especially quiet. If we can stay silent, we might just get away._

At the right moment when Jestrek had reached the far cubicle for the tenth time, Ningan bowled the toilet roll under the door.

Edgar spotted the dagger which was sticking out of the roll and obeyed, cutting Davina free without a sound. Nice job, Edgar, thought Ningan. Edgar placed the dagger carefully into the roll and returned it under the door, with a little too much power. Ningan leapt from the toilet seat, attempting to catch it, but it rolled straight under the last door and into Jestrek's view. The dagger clattered along the floor and Ningan's bit his lips.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Jestrek bent over right in front of Ningan's cubicle to retrieve the dagger. Ningan instinctively kicked the door open, which hit Jestrek right in the face. He thudded against the floor with blood leaking from his head. Ningan retrieved his dagger and unlocked the other two cubicles.

"The coast is clear." he murmured, as though the walls had ears. "It won't be for long, so we need to make a quick getaway."

"What about Lamatte?" asked Davina, drying out her dress.

"He'll just have to make his own way to the wagon." he muttered.

Suddenly, the door flew open and the two Lupawns returned, Lamatte tight in their grasp, kicking and flailing. Ningan, Edgar and Davina looked at one another in despair, but remained still.

"What is this, a kidnapping?!" he cried.

"It seems you owe a little debt to our boss!" one grunted and threw him to the floor.

He turned and inserted a key into the door, firmly locking them in. Then, he noticed all three prisoners stood before him, his boss lying in a solution of blood in the floor. Before he could object, Edgar punched him in the chest and he howled in agony. The other was about to restrain Edgar, but Davina grabbed the bucket and smashed it across his head. Each of the scoundrels was tied up in minutes and thrown into the cubicles.

"Come on everyone, let's get out of here!" cried Davina.

"You don't get away from me this easily!"

They spun round to see a blood stained black cape rise from the floor. Jestrek's head had a bruise the size of a pumpkin swelling from his forehead as he turned to greet them.

"You still owe me 1000 Rupees, my friend."

"I told you, I haven't got the money!" Lamatte growled.

"I gave you one more day to pay it off and you failed me!" he snapped. "Now you either pay up, or you all fall down!" He pointed to the sink, where a gigantic wooden barrel had been placed. A Powder Keg.


	23. Chapter 23

"You can't be serious..." Davina gasped. "You're going to blow up this whole complex?!"

"Possibly not the _whole_ complex. Just enough to kill all of you."

Jestrek casually waltzed over to the giant explosive and whipped out a match. He ignited it and lit the fuse.

"I'd give it about one minute, if that. I doubt you will be able to escape in that time. As for me, I'm sure I will come and visit you later, to raid your wallets. So long!"

A white light expanded around him. Lamatte reached out to grab him but it was too late. Jestrek had vanished into the pale glow. Meanwhile, the Powder Keg sparked in the corner, a firework ready to take off.

"What are we going to do?!" panicked Davina.

"We need to find a way to defuse the bomb!" Edgar sighed. "But how? If we could find the right chemical formula that could displace the elements in the keg, just maybe-"

"-we haven't got time for formulae!" Davina shrieked at him. "We're doomed!"

A splash of water interrupted their argument and steam rose from the sink. Ningan stood holding the bucket of water with the extinguished Powder Keg.

"Don't you guys have any common sense?!" he sneered.

"Talking of common sense," said Lamatte, leaning over one of the remaining Lupawns. He grabbed a key from around its neck and inserted it into the door lock.

"What should we do with those crooks?" asked Davina, pointing to the two blood-stained Lupawns in the cubicles.

"I say we leave them there a little longer." said Edgar. "Let's just return to the wagon and put this city behind us."

"Wait!" Ningan cut in. "There's something I need to do before we go."


	24. Chapter 24

The Resistance, sweating with relief and soaked in blood, crept behind the Ambrek Tower, which was still a beckoning beacon reaching across the city. Quietly, they poked their heads around the corner of the building. Sure enough, two Lupawns armed with bows were stood near the entrance, holding the reigns of a pure Meadow White horse.

"You know what, I hope we get a raise for this." one piped. "Handling wild animals like this is not what we're employed for."

"Yeah, but I sure got him good with my arrow!"

"I thought that was my arrow..."

The two Lupawns began to debate their archery skills as the Resistance watched furiously.

"Okay, I've devised a plan." Edgar explained to the party. "First, Ningan will creep up on them and knock them out, allowing Lamatte to rescue Aurarius. Then, me and Davina will climb the tower. Davina, you will distract the guards while I attempt to negotiate with Jestrek about excusing the debt and returning Lamatte's possessions."

"Oh for the Goddess's sake, Edgar, why are you always such a weakling?" Davina groaned. "Why don't we just get the horse and get out of here?"

"I have a much better idea..." Ningan narrowed his eyes as he glared maliciously at the pair of Lupawns.

Jestrek landed on the lush carpet of his office, soaked in blood and toilet water. Once he had adjusted to his new location, he seated himself in scarlet throne and returned to the wine glass he had left an hour ago.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Who could it be? One of his assistants? They couldn't see him in this mess!

"Arranged appointments only!" Jestrek called, but the visitor was already entering. A wooden barrel rolled along the ground towards him. Sparks were flying frantically from its fuse. Jestrek looked up to see Ningan stood in his office smirking.

"How did you get here?!"

"Using a little initiative." he chuckled. "What's with the sad face? I came here to return what's yours!"

"You can't be serious..." Jestrek gasped. "You're going to blow up this whole casino?!"

"Possibly not the _whole_ casino. Just enough to kill you and your business."

Ningan waltzed over to his desk and sipped the wine. Jestrek jumped up and ran to the door. A key turned on the other side and locked it shut.

"I'd give it about one minute, if that." said Ningan, depositing the wine on the desk. "I doubt you will be able to escape in that time. As for your money, I've already raided your casino vaults, so I can pay back Lamatte's debt in full. So long!"

Ningan threw himself at the window, smashing it into a thousand shards of glass. Jestrek stared in disbelief, from the window to the Powder Keg. For one final thrill, he sipped the last of the blood crimson wine...and collapsed to the floor in an instant as the poisoned alcohol worked its charm through his arteries.


	25. Chapter 25

Thud. Ningan landed in the back of the wagon. Lamatte sat beaming at the reigns of Aurarius while Edgar was examining his watch. "About twenty more seconds...where's Davina?"

"Wait for me!" Davina called, jumping into the back, and handed Lamatte back his shimmering helmets and sword. "I can't wait to see the explosion!"

Lamatte sheathed his sword and placed his helmet over his head, and opened the guard to witness the show of fire and smoke. Boom! The Resistance gazed up just in time to see the glass of a dozen windows shatter, and debris began to fall from the sky.

"We'd better leave now." Ningan sighed with pleasure. "We've won our revenge and there's 10000 Rupees to split between us. There's nothing left in this city for us."

Aurarius neighed and galloped away into the night, with the wagon trundling behind him. They left Zylia without a trace, but instead with a fair fortune, which was enough to sustain them on their separate journeys.


	26. Chapter 26

"And that was the end of Jestrek, the biggest fraud in the City of Prosperity." Ningan concluded.

The storm had since ceased outside, and the stables were once again still, with the rhythmic snoozing of the sleeping horses. Ningan was leant on the window ledge, looking out to the calm waters of the lake. He was shaking, without reason, and Lamatte was watching him.

"Ningan, I am terribly sorry for not telling you about my debt." he said.

"It's a little late for apologies, Lamatte." Ningan sighed, without turning. "Let's just be grateful that we finished him off."

"I shouldn't have even started gambling, it was Satan's temptation. I single handedly ruined our friendship over a silly game of poker. It's no wonder you all left me. I was a fool and I do not deserve forgiveness."

"I forgive you..." Ningan spoke, barely audible. "...I suppose. We made it out alive and we got away with the entire debt. No harm done...except for our friendship. It was destroyed. My respect for you was lost and our trust was broken. You know what they say about trust: so hard to build yet so easily broken."

"And have I rebuilt it yet?" Lamatte raised his eyebrows with slight enthusiasm.

Ningan spun round. "Not really. The Princess has set us up so we could make friends. That is her wish. I will grant her wishes and therefore, I will befriend you again. But maybe over time we can rebuild that trust. Just make sure you treat your friends right."

Lamatte stepped forward and hugged Ningan so hard that his grip nearly crushed his lungs. Ningan rather reluctantly returned the hug and smiled. The moon was at the highest point in the sky, each star twinkled in its circle of light. The thunderclouds were retreating and so were the party goers.

"Where are you going now?" Lamatte asked once they had finished.

"Travelling. I have places to go and things to sort out..." Ningan looked back out of the window at the faraway forest.

"Well, I'm meant to be returning to Hyrule soon." Lamatte said. "Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

Ningan smiled and strolled towards the wooden door. "I'm sure."

"Suit yourself, you stubborn idiot!" Lamatte laughed and patted him on the back. "Have a safe journey."

"You too." Carefully, he clicked the door open and allowed the noise of the party to flow through the silent stables. Ningan took one last look at the knight in the shining tunic and winked, before creeping away into the drunken crowds, towards the shadows where he belonged.

Waiting in the trees was a woman with dirty blonde hair, wearing a magenta dress. She watched Ningan stroll into the forest and meet her beside a spring. "How did it go?" she asked gently.

"It was fine." he replied with a smile. "Now let's go."

Together, they strolled deeper into the forest, heading east for their next destination. Ningan looked back once to see a tall figure stood on the deck. He was almost certain that they would meet again. The question was when.


End file.
